Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to the field of voltage converters and, more particularly, to the field of a voltage converter and methods that are suitable at least for use in a display system.
Generally, the pixels of a field sequential display such as, for example, a ferroelectric liquid crystal on silicon (FLCOS) display require the selective application of a pixel drive voltage to switch the liquid crystal material of the display between different polarization states. In order to access the pixels of the display, the pixels can be selected based on a word line architecture, with program and read operations for individual pixels being carried out using one or more bit lines. Thus, drive circuitry is associated with each pixel for providing an appropriate value of pixel drive voltage to the pixels. Conventional field sequential display systems have adopted the practice of operating the circuitry of the display, including word line drivers and sense amps using the pixel drive voltage to represent an upper logic state. Applicants recognize, however, that the adoption of this practice introduces concerns, as will be further discussed below.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.